1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of breathing devices which deliver breathable gases to a user. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus for concentrating the oxygen content of and injecting aroma or homeopathic medication into a stream of air and delivering the stream of air to the nostrils of a person using the apparatus. The apparatus includes an air compressor driven by a compressor motor, an air intake filter which draws a stream of air out of the surrounding atmosphere and delivers the stream of air into the air compressor which compresses the air, and directs the compressed air to the first and second sieve beds each containing a quantity of nitrogen absorption material, a Y-pipe with sieve input valve means and sieve output valve means, an apparatus circuit including a cycle timer and valve switching means operationally connected to the cycle timer and to the sieve input valve means, alternately delivering the stream of air from the compressor into the first sieve bed and into the second sieve bed, each of which extract nitrogen from the air stream so that the proportion of oxygen exiting the sieve beds is elevated to a preferred level of 40 to 80 percent at approximately 5 psig, and as the input valve of each sieve closes, sieve output valve means of that sieve opens and vents absorbed nitrogen to the atmosphere, then the stream of air advancing from the sieve bed into an inventive aroma chamber containing aroma releasing material and through a canula to exit ports with nose delivery nozzles. The oxygen concentration is maintained below medical application levels by delivering the air stream through the sieve beds at a rate above the design parameters of the sieve beds, so that the nitrogen absorption material in the sieve beds is over-saturated with nitrogen, decreasing the proportionality of the oxygen gas in the output to a concentration between 40% and 65%.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been oxygen concentrating devices for increasing the proportion of oxygen in breathable air, either for medical or recreational purposes, or for mood enhancement. Other unrelated devices have delivered selected aromas to users for mood enhancement. A problem with these previously separate and distinct therapies has been that simultaneous delivery and the resulting synergistic, mutually beneficial effect has not been provided.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for delivering air with concentrated oxygen and containing an aroma to a person using the apparatus, and which additionally optionally delivers music or other suitable sound, or delivers video or other viewing matter, into the person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is compact and efficient.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is light weight and portable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.